Happy Rainbow! Pretty Cure!
'Happy Rainbow! Pretty Cure! '(ハッピー レインボー！プリキュア！''Happii Reinboo! Purikyua!) is a FanMade Pretty Cure! Series created by CureKanade. Unofficialy, this season become the 1st season and current installment of Pretty Cure! Series, the series commemorate the first anniversary of Pretty Cure! Series and premiered on February 3rd, 2013. Story High above the sky, there is a colourful rainbow. That rainbow leads to Colourful Kingdom. On Colourful Kingdom, there lives mysterious people known as the colourful citizens on the Kingdom. It is run by a kind and thoughtful queen named Queen Gaka. One day, their enemy, Blackness Kingdom, came and destroyed Colourful Kingdom. Queen Gaka used her last power to send Paint and Art to Earth to find the Legendary Warriors...Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cure 'Hanatsu Akaisora '(赤い空 放つ ''Akaisora Hanatsu)- A fourteen year old girl with an interest in drawing and music who transfers to Nijisora Middle School. Like many of the leaders before her, Hanatsu is cheery and optimistic, but also something of a klutz and is very smart. Her catchphrase is "Paintastic!". She transforms into 'Cure Red '(キュア レッド Kyua Reddo) and uses the power of love and fire. 'Homura Mikomi '(見込 ほむら Mikomi Homura)- The youngest child of her family and helps her parents and older sister, Nana, look after their restaurant which is called Chiratsuki Kasai. She is a member of the cheerleading club and becomes friends with Hanatsu first and even asked he to the cheerleading club. She transforms into Cure Orange (キュア オレンジ Kyua Orenji) and uses the power of fire. 'Akari Hogaraka '(朗らか 灯 Hogaraka Akari)- The only child but becomes a big sister in episode 39. She is a good cook and likes do cooking classes with Aoi. She is also a great artist and even makes her own manga, and makes one with Hanatsu which she has fun making. Akari is a kind, quiet and average girl. She transforms into 'Cure Yellow '(キュアイェロー Kyua Ieroo) and uses the power of lightning. 'Midori Jinsoku '(迅速 緑 Jinsoku Midori)- A smart, tomboyish, sporty and bookwormish fourteen year old girl. She has a younger brother named Jun and has a lot of fun playing with him. She isn't a good cook and likes keeping to herself even after she becomes a cure. She transforms into 'Cure Green '(キュアグリーン Kyua Guriin) and uses the power of wind. 'Aoi Nagareru '(流れる 青い''Nagareru Aoi'')- An average, cheerful and graceful fourteen year old. She loves ice-skating and is friends with Midori. She forms a crush on Gray and even kisses him on the lips in episode 44 to revive him. She transforms into 'Cure Blue '(キュアブル Kyua Buruu) and uses the power of water and ice. Mascots 'Paint '(ペイント Peinto)- She appeared with Art in episode one to help Hanatsu transform. She is passionate and smart and is very serious when it comes to looking after her team. She lives with Hanatsu. 'Art '(アート Aato)- She appeared with Paint in episode one to help Hanatsu transform. She is independent and a tiny bit spoiled and is a bit of a clutz. She lives with Akari. Colourful Kingdom 'Queen Gaka '(クィーン 画家 Ku~iin Gaka)- The queen of Colourful Kingdom. She is kind and appears sometimes as a a telepathy to talk to them and give them tips about Blackness Kingdom. Blackness Kingdom 'White '(ホワイト Howaito) 'Black '(ブラック Burakku) 'Gray '(グレー Guree) 'Blacky '(ブラッキー Burakkii) 'King Shadow '(キング シャドー Kingu Shadoo) Collective Items 'Rainbow Perfume '(レインボー パフューム Reinboo Pafu~yuumu) Locations 'Bijutsu Town '(美術の町''Bijutsu no machi'')- The town that the girls live in. 'Bijutsu Middle School '(美術中学校 Bijutsu Chugakko)- The girls school. 'Chiratsuki Kasai '(ちらつき火災 Chiratsuki Kasai)- Homura's family restaurant. Episodes For episodes, please visit Happy Rainbow! Pretty Cure! Episodes. Declaimer *Pretty Cure isn't made by me or owned, Toei Animation owns it. I just made my own fan show. Trivia